No Easy Way To Say
by MelissMySiss
Summary: Happy Valentines Day to all! Bluepulse again! This time a lot happier. Enjoy the fluffy cuteness of Jaime and Bart preparing for V day and exchanging notes...


The soft snip of scissors echoed through Bart's ears as he stared at the pile of pink and purple paper hearts sitting before him. Jamie sat across from him humming quietly as he cut the hearts and placed them in neat piles in front of him. Bart tapped his feet anxiously as the heavenly aroma of sugar cookies made it's way up his nose.

Jaime finished the last heart and looked over to Bart. "What ese?" He asked raising an eyebrow to the younger boy.

"Why are we doing this again?" Bart asked scratching his head and turning to look over his head for the hundredth time hoping that the oven would go off soon.

Jaime set down the scissors and folded his arms onto the table and stared at Bart, "Its for Valentines Day. Are you really telling me you have no idea what that is?"

Bart nodded and again looked back into the kitchen the smell clearly getting to him. "I don't really understand the concept of this holiday… hearts, pink, red roses, candy… I don't get it."

"Well for starters you aren't getting any of those cookies so you can stop looking in my kitchen," Jaime glared at the boy, but relaxed as Bart turned around slight disappointment in his eyes, "second it is a day to celebrate love and the people that matter to you. Kind of a day to show that special someone what they mean to you."

Bart nodded then pointed to the hearts piled on the table, "So what are these for?"

"They are called valentines, you write little notes on them and decorate them if you want and give them to people."

"Anyone?"

"Yes anyone. But you can make the one for the person who you adore most the best…"

"I wish I knew about these holidays more, it would have been nice to give things like this out to the people who meant…. A lot to me." Bart sighed and turned back to face the kitchen and rest his chin on the back of the chair. And not this time to await the sound of the kitchen timer. This time to hide the small tears forming in his eyes.

Jamie looked over at Bart with concern and stared down at the pile of hearts. He was planning on giving one to each member of his family and of course to everyone on the team. But there were a lot of extras and Bart had wanted to help… Jaime cleared his throat, "You want to make some hermano?" Bart looked back at Jaime a confused look on his face as he quickly wiped a few small tears off of his face. "Valentines, I mean." Jaime smiled holding up a few of the hearts.

Bart grinned and grabbed the hearts out Jaime's hands in an instant and grabbed a blue pen and got to work jotting a few things on the first heart. Jaime smiled as he watched the brunette scribble quickly words of endearment. He wondered who they were to and if he would get one.

_Do not be selfish, Jamie Reyes. _

Jaime almost jumped at the sudden voice in his head. He glared and looked down at the pile of hearts before him and grabbed one and started to write. But the scarab was right he shouldn't be thinking like that, he would love to get a note from Bart but it really wouldn't kill him if he didn't. Or would it?

Jaime couldn't lie Bart meant a lot to him and he loved that the boy had trust in him. No matter what the future seemed to hold. Bart had become his best friend and one that meant just a little something more than Ty. Jaime sighed as he wrote a small note to Garf and continued to be lost in thought.

Bart looked over at Jamie and smirked as he jotted some things down on the current heart in front of him. It was a blue heart and he wrote in a dark black pen to be sure that the recipient could read what he wrote. Then the shrill beep of the oven sounded and Bart was on his feet and in the kitchen within seconds. Bart flicked on the light in the oven and stared at the beautiful heart shaped cookies sitting on the tray.

"Hey you coming?!" Bart yelled to the elder teen still sitting at the table.

Jaime jumped a little before turning to look at Bart. He instantly realized what was going on and hoped out of the chair and started towards the kitchen, "If you eat any of those hermano…."

Bart just laughed, " I won't I promise." Bart grinned and reached to the counter and threw the oven mitts at Jaime, "Think fast!"

Jaime caught the mitts and rolled his eyes at Bart as he slipped them on and turned to the oven. Carefully he pulled out each tray setting them on the counter to cool. Jaime watched as Bart came dangerously close to the cookies and inhaled their sweet scent.

Bart backed up and looked directly at Jaime whose arms were crossed and his face wore a scolding look. "What?! I promise I won't!" Bart yelled holding his arms to his chest before speeding around the teen and ended up back in the dinning area to finish his valentines.

"Dios mio…" Jaime muttered as he slowly trudged back to the table to finish his valentines. Jamie sat down and looked at the valentine he had been working on earlier. It was to Bart and a noting much was written on it, the word Bart was curled up in the top left corner of the heart with a small doodle of a curling heart in the other corner. The boy took a deep breath in before picking up another pen and started to write.

Bart leaned back in the chair and stared at the small pile of notes in front of him. He wrote them to the people that meant a lot to him, his family of course and a few of the members of the team. He hadn't really wanted to make little "love notes" for everyone on the team since he didn't really know all of them that well and he didn't really want to. They did not mean that much to him, besides what was he really going to put in a note to Superboy, _Lucky your strong cause you got a grip on me,,,,_ Bart just shook his head and looked back up to the dark haired boy across from him. He had been working on the same valentine for quite some time now. He wondered who it was to.

Bart zipped out of the chair and quietly leaned over Jaime's shoulder. Jaime appeared oblivious to the boy next to him so Bart leaned closer to get a better read.

_From a far place and date you came_

_To save a world in ashes you say_

_You decided to trust and befriend me_

_The one thing that started your misery_

_Why I will never know_

_You move at the speed of sound_

_But at that speed can you really hear_

_What you mean to me?_

_Love,_

_Jaime_

Bart felt a small tear form in his eye and as he reached up to wipe it away, he lightly bumped Jaime. Jaime jumped and let out a small cry. He looked up to Bart shocked and quickly covered the heart.

Bart grinned, "Whose that one to Jaime?" Jamie's cheeks turned a light pink and he glared down at the table. Bart heard Jaime mutter something in Spanish, which only made the younger boy chuckle. "Hey how about we decorate those cookies?" Bart sped back into the kitchen and had a can of frosting open and was already starting the first row of cookies by the time Jaime pulled himself together.

Jaime shook his head and stood up. _The impulse did read your valentine Jaime Reyes. _Jamie groaned and made his way to the kitchen.

"Problem her-man-o?" Bart asked butchering the Spanish as he elbowed Jaime with his arm holding the pink frosted knife.

Jaime looked at the cookies they were all almost frosted, "Jeeze ese save something for me…"

Bart looked down and realized that the cookies were all almost done. He frowned feeling bad that he let his speed take over again. He watched as Jaime pulled out the sprinkles and lightly dusted the different Valentine colors over the cookies.

"I'm sorry Jaime," Bart said as he set down the frosting and sped to his friend's side and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"It's okay ese," Jamie sighed smiling at the younger boy.

Bart grinned and went back to frosting the rest of the cookies. When he was done he raced back to the table in the dinning area and grabbed his special valentine. He grinned and put it in his back pocket. Then sped back to Jaime's side.

"What did you just do?" Jaime asked not looking at him but at the cookies in front of him.

Bart just grinned at the older boy and replied with a musical, "nooooothing." Jamie just rolled his eyes before looking at the younger boy. A small streak of pink frosting sat on Bart's right cheek.

"Uhh ese…" Jaime started uneasily pointing at Bart's face. Bart looked at him confused hoping an alien wasn't coming out of his eyes or something. "You just got a little something right there." Jaime pointed to Bart's cheek and let his finger rest just below the frosting. Bart stuck out his tongue and tried to reach over and lick the frosting away but ended up licking Jaime's finger instead. Jamie instantly pulled his finger away both boys turning the same shade as the frosting on the cookies.

Bart smiled as he reached in front of Jaime and grabbed a paper towel to wipe the frosting away. But just before he got his hand back from the paper towels Jaime grabbed his wrist. "Here I'll get it, ese," Jaime said smiling at him.

Bart watched as Jaime walked over to the sink with the paper towel and wet it lightly under the water. He returned and wiped the pink streak off the boys face. Bart smiled before thanking him. Jaime just smiled at the boy and went back to the cookies.

Bart stood uneasy in the kitchen lightly rocking from the back to the front of his heels unsure what to do. He really wanted a cookie that was for sure; he could tell he was starting to run on his "fumes". It wasn't anything bad yet but he was starting to get hungry again.

Out of the corner of his eye Jaime watched as Bart continued to eye the cookies. He smirked as he capped off the sprinkles and lifted up two of the cookies closest to him.

"Open up," Jaime teased as he walked over one of the cookies held out to Bart.

Bart quickly looked over to the older boy before realizing what he was talking about, "Oh! Thanks!" He happily chimed as he reached for the cookie. He watched as a slight disappointment fell over Jaime's face as he grabbed the cookie and practically jammed the whole thing in his mouth. "What?"

Jamie just shook his head and bit into his own cookie, "That's disgusting," Jaime mumbled as he slowly chewed the sweet heart.

Bart just laughed and sped over to Jaime's side leaning lightly into him, "Am I just too fast for ya?"

Jaime chuckled softly before taking another bite of his cookie. Then he looked down into the younger boys eyes, "Who did you make valentines for?"

"Oh just a few people… "Bart replied leaning back into the island in the kitchen.

"Really I would never have known! But who in particular?"

"Just the people who matter to me and the people that I know pretty well."

Jamie took the last bite of his cookie and nodded at the younger boy. Bart laughed at him and then closed the space between the two and came right up to Jaime's chest. "Of course you got one her-man-o!" Bart winked and stood up on his tiptoes and lightly kissed Jaime on the lips.

Jaime stood shocked. He felt something slip into his hand and in an instant Bart was gone out the door with his Valentines., and the one Jaime had made for him. Jaime smiled weakly before lifting up his hand to see a small blue heart now in his possesion. Carefully he unfolded it and read it:

_Jaime-_

_I don't know what you write in here_

_Maybe it's a poem_

_I don't know any good ones,_

_That have all the words I want to say to you_

_It's hard to find any easier way,_

_Than to just say_

_Jamie I love you_


End file.
